1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pair of health-caring glasses, particularly to one able to preserve and protect eyes and promote blood circulation of a head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Commonly, a pair of conventional glasses consists of a frame, two temples and two lenses. With the frame engaged with different functional lenses, the conventional glasses can be employed to correct eyesight, shield off sunlight, and perform as an ornament. But no other health-caring functions are covered. In order to protect eyes or to promote blood circulation of a head, people usually count on particular devices or manual massage, wasting not only time but also money.